Baines
Baines (sometimes Romanized as "Benz") was a corporate executive of Red Rose who ventured to the Crimson-Shell Division when he discovered that someone had infiltrated Red Rose and that they were leading the Black Roses in pursuit of Claudia's Premier Seed. Baines had Xeno investigate the case for him, ultimately leading to Xeno's discovery that Shion Liddell was the double agent, having truly been a Jet Rose. With this, Shion orchestrated a plot that had Xeno become one of The Infected so that he could attack Claudia - who then involuntarily used her leeching powers to drain Baines' life - thus tying up all his loose ends. Appearance Baines appears as a rather tall man with light brown hair, brown eyes and glasses that are kept on a chain around his neck. Being a corporate execute, Baines wore the official Red Rose uniform - consisting of a white coat with gold detailing along the collar that leads into red detailing down its sides, which are held together with gold buttons, and across the sleeves, black pants and shoes and a black tie. Baines was also known to have worn his Red Rose pendant overtop of his tie, while also having two medals of honor pinned to his uniform - further promoting his high-standing within Red Rose. Personality Much like Ruskin, Robin Wingfield and Melissa, Baines was shown to enjoy teasing Claudia, having crept up behind her and commented about how happy she seemed to be front just over her shoulder. Despite his initially portrayed lax personality, Baines proved to be rather serious about his work - having gone to great lengths in order to secretly investigate the members of Red Rose in order to expose the double agent. It can also be assumed that his dedication to his work is what earned him his medals of honor and high-standing within Red Rose - though his past endeavors within the organization are unknown. Furthermore, Baines appeared to be rather close to Claudia and personally expressed his concern for her safety when he learned that the Black Roses may have been after her Premier Seed, showing that Baines was loyal and compassionate to those who were dearest to him. History Although Baines' past is unknown like most of the Crimson-Shell members, however, presumably along with the discovered of the Crimson Rose which created and abandoned by The Scientist, Baines quickly took great interested furthermore with Claudia and dedicated to participate in Crimson-Shell Division to revolves around her, which also presumably became his background to joined Crimson-Shell Division, until he could be a corporate executive in the organization like now. Plot As Claudia is walking down the hallway Baines walks up behind her and comments that she looks happy. This scares Claudia, who is lost in thought, and she jumps away from him. When she realizes who he is she wonders aloud what a chief officer of the organization is doing here, and asks Baines if he is looking for Xeno. Claudia is surprised when he tells her that she is the one he is looking for. Baines precedes to question Claudia about the attack from earlier, and goes on to say that he has felt like something is wrong within the organization recently. He reveals that he is having his subordinate, later revealed to be Xeno,investigate the case for him. He then tells Claudia that he thinks there are traitors in the Red Rose, and that they and the Black Roses are most likely trying to obtain Claudia's premier seed, though he never finishes the sentence. Baines is interrupted by a scream from the Second Library that Claudia identifies as Shion. Claudia runs to the Second Library and Baines follows, but falls behind. By the time he arrives Claudia is severely injured and Xeno is gone. Claudia's roses go berserk because of her injury, and use their leeching power to drain Baines' life and heal Claudia. Powers and Abilities Despite never showing any kind of powers or combat skills, Baines is quite smart and quick to notice that there is something suspicious about the recent attacks on Red Rose Headquarters. Relationships Claudia Coming Soon! Xeno Although their relationships never display furthermore in the story, it's appears that Xeno is obedient with Baines. Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg CS - Benz debut.png|Baines' first appearances CS - Claudia terkaget kaget dengan Benz.png|Shocked Claudia with Baines' presence CS - Claudia dan Benz.png|Baines chatting with Claudia Appearances Trivia * Baines bears significant resemblance to Reim Lunettes from another of Jun Mochizuki's series, Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Male Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Deceased Category:Characters